Where Did Love Go?
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Candice Michelle/Kelly Kelly femslash one-shot lyric-fic. Song: Where Did Love Go? by Lilian Garcia


Authors Note: Well first off the song is Where Did Love Go? By Lilian Garcia. I was listening to it and got the idea for this lyric-fic. The lyrics are in italics. Not the best thing I've written but w/e.

She set the now empty glass down as she fixed her pink strapless dress as she sat at the table with only one glass of wine left to keep her company. It was the same summer party as they threw every year, but of course it was different this time, because she was there with Candice as she was last year. Kelly sighed as she helped herself to the other glass of wine as she just sat at the table watching everyone else having a good time. She still never really got over Candice regardless of what she told everyone, including herself. Kelly lifted her head back along with her glass as she let the rest of the wine slowly slide down her throat. It was then that she noticed Mickie talking to another brunette, a familiar brunette.

_If I could steal the sunlight_

_Make it shine at midnight_

_light up the stars in your eyes_

_would you even care?_

_Or just see nothing there_

Kelly couldn't believe that Candice of all people was right across the room talking and laughing with one of her best friends. She noticed her temperature starting to rise for several reasons. She was pissed off that Candice was here in the first place after just leaving the way that she did. She was also nervous about what would or might happen if she and Candice actually tried to have a conversation with each other. Kelly sighed again as she stood up to get herself yet another drink. She walked over to the bar, as they called it, but in reality was just a long table with a lot of drinks placed on it, she picked up another glass and took a sip while debating whether to call it a night or not.

_I just don't understand it_

_You take my love for granted_

_That's not the way we planned it_

_You're so far away_

_And I'm so lost in this lonely place_

It was then that she noticed something. It was familiar, but still, different. She suddenly felt the way she did before everything happened, before Candice left and before she started drink as much as she did now. That's when it hit her. That scent that she was smelling was Candice's. Kelly quickly turned around only to come face to face with no one other then Candice Michelle.

"Well hi, I was just leaving, I guess I'll see you around." Kelly quickly said as she turned away to leave, or try to leave. Candice already grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Kelly sighed as she looked back at her knowing damn well that she was right.

_Can we get back to where we came from?_

_Can we get there from where we are?_

Candice started over to the tables as Kelly followed behind her. Candice sat first after fixing her dark brown dress which complemented her figure as always. Both of them just sat there in silence neither one of them wanting to break the silence first.

_Where do we start?_

_Can we heal these broken hearts?_

_How far is the road to tomorrow ?_

_Remind me come find me_

_Don't hide behind me_

_Take me to the place you know_

_Where did love go?_

"Look," Candice started but then thought about if she should even try talking to Kelly who she wasn't sure even really wanted to talk to her. Candice took a deep breath before continuing. "You know I never meant to hurt you right?" Of course Kelly knew that, and of course she knew that Candice only left because it would have eventually created problems. Kelly just nodded waiting for Candice to finish. "I still love you…" Candice said it quietly almost low enough for Kelly not to hear it.

_If nothing lasts forever_

_if we're no good together_

_And if its now or never_

_What's the reason why_

_We can't say goodbye_

"I still love you too…" Kelly finally responded after a few moments of silence. Candice smiled a little when she hear Kelly say this, it somehow gave her hope.

_If we can build this bridge together_

_Its like it never fell apart_

"So what do we do?" Candice ran everything through her mind after she said that. She wasn't sure if there was anything they could do. Kelly shrugged unsure of what to even say at this point. Part of her wanted Candice back and the other part wanted to run as fast and as far as she possibly could. Kelly looked up at Candice and thought about what they should do next.

_Where do we start?_

_Can we heal these broken hearts?_

_How far is the road to tomorrow ?_

_Remind me come find me_

_Don't hide behind me_

_Take me to the place you know_

_Where did love go?_

_Love's a story that will never end_

_Just turn the page and start again_

"I want you back…" Kelly finally said quietly. Candice smiled when she hear this noticing that Kelly did as well.

"I do too."

_Where do we start?_

_Can we heal these broken hearts?_

_How far is the road to tomorrow ?_

_Remind me come find me_

_Don't hide behind me_

_Take me to the place you know_

_Where did love go?_

End

Authors note: I might make another little story to continue this.


End file.
